AstridxHiccup
by amoxk
Summary: Historia con nuevos personajes de la pelicula y algunos datos que me parecieron para correlacionar la historia


**Capítulo 1**

**Sentimientos Confusos y una Peligrosa Misión**

Amanecía en la isla de Berk y apenas los habitantes se animaban a levantarse, pero ahí estaba como siempre Hippo trabajando en artilugios que ni el mismo entendía absorto en sus ideas olvidaba tener que verse con Astrid para desayunar por pedido de ella, pues ya eran casi 6 meses que habían entablado una relación y los padres de Astrid apenas lo conocían, era tanto el descuido de Hippo que era la 3ra vez que se olvidaba del asunto; ya entrada la mañana su padre se acerca a el diciéndole:

Estoico: Hippo otra vez desvelándote con tus inventos, sabes que no estoy en contra de ellos pero deberías darte tiempo para otras cosas.

Hippo: (frunciendo el ceño por la interrupción) ¿qué otro tipo de cosas papá?

Estoico: primero cosas como comer, o dormir has estado en eso por casi 1 semana. Ya ni siquiera ves a tus amigos, mira solo la pobre de Astrid viene a verte siempre, y hoy parece muy disgustada…

Astrid llegaba farfullando y maldiciendo cosas por el enojo que tenia con Hippo

Hippo: Ahhhh no puede ser, lo olvide otra vez, de seguro esta vez va a matarme (escondiéndose bajo la mesa del taller)

Estoico: Jajajaja esta vez si la hiciste muchacho, querías tener novia y te esforzaste para tener una como esa muchacha y aun asi tienes la desfachatez de olvidar todo a lo que ella te pide. Creo que mejor me retiro esto lo debes arreglar tu solo, buena suerte hijo la necesitaras.

Hippo: no papá no te vayas espe…..! Ahhhh jejej hola Astrid como estas….

Astrid: (solo miraba a Hippo sin decir nada)….

Hippo: (tragando aire y con una mirada de mucha incertidumbre y miedo) mira se que me olvide de ir a tu casa a conocer a tus padres otra ves, pero esta ves si tengo una buena excusa, recuerdas porque falte a las otras 2 invitaciones cierto?

Astrid:….(frunciendo el ceño aun mas con una mirada de desprecio total)

Hippo: bueno estuve haciendo planos y bosquejos para algunas cosas que necesitan solución en la aldea, como el mecanismo de la puerta de la arena de entrenamiento, monturas cómodas fáciles de colocar y sacar, y mira termine en madera la maqueta de….

Astrid sin dejarlo terminar la oración se acerco Hippo lentamente, y si mirar toma los planos y dibujos y los mete la fuelle ardiente y coge la maqueta arrojándola tan lejos que se pierde a la vista, todo antes los ojos espantados de Hippo que no reacciona ante su conocimiento de que la hermosa vikinga puede partirle la cara sin mucho problema si intentaba reaccionar.

Hippo: ¿Por qué? (con una voz lastimera y quejosa como la de un niño al que retaron sus padres)

Astrid: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Acaso estas bromeando, ¿aun tienes el descaro de preguntar el motivo? (golpeando y gritándole a Hippo que se encoje de hombros) 3 veces! Hippo, 3 veces! Acaso se te cruzo por la cabeza asistir aunque sea a una de mis invitaciones, mis padres te esperaron con toda su buena voluntad que no es mucha y tu les haces eso! Mi madre dice estar muy decepcionada por haberme liado sentimentalmente con una persona que no mantiene su palabra, y mi padre….Bueno es mejor que ya no te lo cruces durante un tiempo entendiste.

Hippo: mira Astrid de verdad lamento mucho haberles hecho eso a ti y a tus padres, pero hare lo que sea para recompensarlos, hablare con tu madre aunque piense lo peor de mi y buscare a tu padre aunque me parta con su hacha pero no voy a dejar esto así.

Astrid: Nose porque pero no me convenciste Hippo, tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos, porque de aquí en adelante si quieres conocer a mis padres tendrás que hacerlo sin mi presencia ahí, arriesgándote a las consecuencias!.

Hippo: (tratando de calmar a Astrid acercándola a el) bueno en serio lo hare y te voy a demostrar que no es que no quiera conocerlos bien si no que…..

Astrid: (interrumpiendo a Hippo) eres un desconsiderado y un egoísta es por eso, ahora suéltame no tengo ganas de nada (poniendo su mano en la cara de Hippo para que no la besara)

Astrid se aleja con cara de pocos amigos pero acariciando a chimuelo que miraba todo desde la puerta, y se va pateando cada artefacto que hay a su paso.

Hippo: (sacando sus bosquejos hechos cenizas del fuego) Nose que me pasa chimuelo, luche tanto para tener novia y aun más duro esperando que fuera Astrid y no puedo con simples cosas que me pide ahora que todo es real, ¿crees que soy un desconsiderado o un egoísta?

Chimuelo lo mira de lado acercándose solo para que escuche el sonido de su estomago vacio rugiendo por no haber comido en 3 días.

Estoico: (entrando de nuevo luego de que paso el feo momento) eso responde a tu pregunta hijo no has volado ni alimentado a tu dragon desde hace 3 dias y le preguntas eso, si hablara se bien que diría jajajajaaj.

En ese momento llega uno de los cuidadores de dragones a buscar a Estoico llevándole la noticia de que otro dragon no había vuelto a la aldea, con ese eran 3 de los muchos que vagan en libertad por todos lados pero siempre retornando con sus cuidadores, pues no los dejaban anclados en Berk. Esto preocupo al jefe y empezó a buscar el motivo de la ausencia de estos dragones y recurrió a su hijo pues era el único que por lo menos tenía idea de las cosas que pasaban por las mentes de los dragones, pero ni Hippo pudo resolver el problema. Asi que decidieron esperar un par de días mas para ver si regresaba alguno de los dragones.

Mientras tanto Hippo buscaba la forma de congraciarse con los Hofferson, pero cada ves que tenia la oportunidad el miedo lo consumía y no se atrevía presentarse y charlar con ellos, y siempre Astrid mirando de lejos para ver si el la tomaba tan enserio como para arriesgarse; por ese motivo sus demás amigos hacían apuestas de si lo hacía o no burlándose siempre. Asi paso de largo casi una semana en la que Hippo y Astrid aun se veian por la aldea pero Astrid paso de estar enfadada con Hippo por sus acciones a empezar a estar decepcionada de el pues como aun no había reunido el valor para hacer lo que el le había prometido, ella lo quería y apreciaba mucho y ocultaba sus sentimientos para no presionar a Hippo hasta que un dia mientras charlaban se encuentran con el padre de Astrid que regaña a su hija e intimida a Hippo por verse a escondidas y no presentarse como es debido con su familia, pues el no dejaría que su hija salga con un hombre que no tiene palabra ni valor para afrontar las cosas mas sencillas como un verdadero vikingo, por ese motivo Astrid lo tuvo que defender discutiendo con su padre y quedando muy mal ante sus amigos por faltarle asi el respeto, su padre mas herido que enfadado se fue sin decir una palabra. Bueno ya conociste a mi padre le dijo la triste vikinga alejándose del lugar muy alterada. Hippo de nuevo se había visto como un cobarde capaz de no decir nada ante esa situación para arreglarla un poco aunque sea. De ahí en mas su relación fue de mal en peor ambos se notaban distantes, cuando se miraban no parecían los mismos, cuando se tomaban de la mano no sentían el calor que sentían los primeros meses de su relacion, y ya no había románticos besos sino que ahora eran frios y secos solo de saludo o despedida como una mera formalidad, aunque Astrid era la única que lo notaba pues era la más efusiva de los dos. Hippo no sabia que hacer pues con sus amigos era un caso perdido Patán y Brutacio solo se burlaban de el cuando trataba de hablar de sus sentimientos para que no se vean débiles y decían que hablar de esas cosas les desagradaba y un niño entendía mejor de eso que Patapez por eso no tenia a nadie solo a chimuelo que siempre parecía entenderlo pero de nada ayudaba si no le podía decir una palabra.

Astrid estaba en peor situación al no poder hablar con su madre de ello pues le disgustaba el asunto; su única amiga era Ruff, aunque le guardaba algo de resentimiento (ese que siempre tienen las mujeres) pues ella también se había fijado en Hippo durante los primero meses de que Astrid estuvo con el.

Astrid: No lo se me niego a pensar que las cosas con Hippo terminen aquí, además el siempre me decía que yo era la única que le daba sentido a su vida y que siempre giraría entorno a la de él.

Ruffnut: bueno asi son los hombres, sabes mi madre siempre me lo dice, el debe demostrarte que de verdad le importas aun sobre las demás cosas si no es asi no vale la pena pelear por una persona que te va a hacer lo mismo siempre.

Astrid: (realmente sorprendida pues nunca había escuchado a su amiga hablar si quiera de un solo sentimiento, pero también triste ateniéndose a la verdad con la que Ruff hablaba) no lo sé, sabes voy a darle una oportunidad más a todo este asunto al fin y al cabo nada podría ser peor.

Mientras tanto estando reunidos los mayores en el gran salón llega alarmado nuevamente el cuidador diciendo que no solo no habían vuelto los anteriores dragones si no que 2 mas había desaparecido. Estoico decidió tomar acciones y llamo a su hijo.

Estoico: escucha Hippo tendrás que probar tu temple como vikingo de nuevo pues ante esta emergencia he decidido enviarte a explorar los lugares a los que los dragones perdidos se dirigían y buscar una posible causa de su ausencia, podrás elegir quien te acompañe a tu viaje pero te envio solo a eso y no a que se arriesguen por cualquier otra cosa.

Hippo: está bien papá, partiré de inmediato y se exactamente a quienes voy a llevar…..

A medio día estaban reunidos los 6 amigos con sus dragones recibiendo indicaciones para partir en su misión, cargando lo que tal ves necesitarían pues no sabían que encontrarían en esos paramos desconocidos. Hippo iría a la cabeza y llevaba a Patán y Astrid como los mas experimentados guerreros del grupo para cualquier tipo de emergencia o enfrentamiento, Patapez leería los mapas y cargaría las provisiones y los gemelos hiban por que les dio su regalada gana y no podían resistirse a la aventura. Partieron todos yendo a la velocidad que les permitían sus dragones acercándose cada ves mas a el territorio donde ocurrían las desapariciones.

Continuara…..


End file.
